Unknown Childern
by ParkerWarren
Summary: The Mutant X team has childern!
1. Default Chapter

Unknown Children  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X characters except: Sean, Ryan, Erin, and Kat. Lexa isn't in this story.  
  
Summary: The Mutant X team gets sent on a mission but something happens in the process, kidnapping, hurting, and loving.  
  
Mutant Information:  
Sean: 20- black hair, green eyes Brennan's Power  
Ryan: 21- brown hair, brown eyes Jesse's Power  
Erin: 19- d. red hair, green eyes Emma's Power  
Kat: 17- blonde hair, blue eyes Shal's Power The five Mutants were created with the X teams blood  
  
Chapter One: New Mission  
"Guys, there's been a rise of Mutant Kidnappings in this area... but  
there's something strange about them," Jesse told the Mutant X team  
who were gathered around.  
  
"What's so strange Jess?" Emma asked  
  
"Well they all show up dead week later and all with unique powers... and  
get this a man named Brady Airein a scientist that used to work for  
Genomex on Genetic engineering disappeared a day before the first  
kidnapping... I'm thinking he has something to do with it," Jesse  
explained.  
  
"Ok Jess what do you need us to do?" Brennan asked  
  
"Yea," Shalimar added  
  
"Well I need you (Shal) and Brennan to going to his old Lab see what  
you can find, while Emma and me are going to go to who I believe who  
will be the next kidnapped," Jesse informed them.  
  
The team went on their separate mission Brennan and Shal took the cat to the Lab, while Jesse and Emma drove a car to Emily Stevens who was a 15- year-old girl who could control ice.   
Bren and Shal have been looking around the old abandon Lab when Shal found something on the computer  
  
"Hey Brennan look at this document I recovered," Shal requested.  
  
Brennan walked over and looked over Shalimar's shoulder. The document was a complete classification of ever mutant and abilities. There was a special list of four mutants called project "Admonish"  
  
"Hey Shal open up project Admonish," Brennan replied  
"Sure," Shal said smiling  
  
Shal opened it, a picture of four mutants came up, and a voice began to talk.  
  
"Project Admonish was started to act revenge on Adam Kane, we have  
used the blood of his precious mutant X team Jesse Kilmartin, Shalimar  
Fox, Brennan Mulwray, and Emma DeLauro. To create our own powerful  
mutant team their children. Sean Mulwray, Ryan Kilmartin, Katie Fox,  
Erin DeLauro. These four mutants have been trained to kill our own  
assassins. They have been schooled in every aspect... Static/ they have  
escaped at 2200 May 7, 1997 we have been searching for months... it  
seems that the student has surpassed the teacher."  
  
Shal turns around looking at Brennan with a shocked face.  
  
"We have KIDS Brennan!" Shal practically screamed.  
"We have to tell Jesse and Emma," Brennen answered.  
  
So what do you think please review or I won't write any more, this is my first Mutant X story 


	2. Information on Childern

Chapter: 2- Info. On Kids  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Mutant X characters.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. However, I've never heard of a Beta-Reader? I'm changing Kat/Katie to Melinda nickname Kat/ Kitty/ Mel  
  
The four of them were in Ryan's red convertible with the top down. They were tracking Brady Airein. He was the scientist who created the four of them. Each of them had been created with the blood of four individuals they don't even know. Kat sat in the back seat, with Erin; she dozed off to sleep as they sped down the highway.  
  
Dream  
Melinda was seating in the room she's known as her bedroom. It had white walls, a cot, white sheets, and a white pillow. Brady Airein walked in.  
  
"Ahh, my littlest assassin keeping up with your studies?" Airein asked Mel who at the time was 8 years old.  
  
"Yes sir, I finished my homework and studies early." She responded with her head still down.  
  
"Good girl, you were always my best assassin, and my special one. Know I need you to do a lil mission for me. This is just our little secret, now I need you to go to this top-secret place. (Airein hands her a photo and blue prints of the Sanctuary {Where is the place the Mutant X team lives I don't know so I'm just going to call it Sanctuary}) Soon as you're in you need to get this very special information. It needs to go on a disk. It's of Mutants. But remember our training do not get caught," Airein instructed the lil Mel.  
  
Mel was drove in a car by a man dressed in a black uniform. He pulled up to an empty and deserted parking lot. Where there was a big drain. Mel climbed out of the car. The man winded down his window.  
  
"I'll be back in 2 hours and wait for 20 minutes," he told her before driving off.  
  
Mel walked over to the pipe and looked down the pipe was 3ft off a cliff. She gripped the side of the cliff and slowly made her way out she swung her tiny body in the pipe and let go of the cliff. Melinda ran down the big pipe till there was a metal ladder attached to a pipe she climbed up the pipe till she saw light shining through a crack. She carefully pushed it half way open and climbed out. Mel placed the vent back and walked out then peeked off the ladder. She saw a man with golden brown hair working on a computer. She climbed down the stairs. Then carefully crept over.....  
  
Please review, I know this ones short but my sister has to use the computer 


End file.
